ff:oblivion chapter 1
by soph-dante
Summary: this is a story of a girl who gets thrown into a magical world,the characters are OC,plz read and review


final fantasy;oblivion  
  
raining...11 chocobo's are lined up for the big race which will lead them into the finals.A young man aged 18 puts his mask on to protect his face as this is gonna become violent.He jumps onto his rare white chocobo,crystal...he rubs it neck  
  
''do well today,crystal''  
  
Two guys laugh and whisper between them.  
  
''hahaha...your gonna get leathered out there,by my chocobo''  
  
The young man looks at him and smearks  
  
''Are you looking in a mirror when you are saying that?''  
  
The two men pause...  
  
''Hey,i'm gonna rip you to pieces''  
  
The commentator;''Get ready,the race will start in 5 minutes''  
  
The young man has an earpiece  
  
''bbbbrruuuzzz....hey,Kai....can you hear me?  
  
''yeah,i can..''replies Kai  
  
Kai is often the comic type,he plays tricks on his clan memebers,but at times he is serious especially when racing,Kai is known for his violent chocobo racing.Kai has dark brown spikey hair,brown eyes and slim.He is a hit with younger girls because he has a babyface.The mask he wears is not just for him but all chocobo racers.He is a gunner and uses 2 long range energy guns.  
  
''clan frantic is in position''  
  
''good joni,the race is starting in 4 minutes hold on''  
  
Joni is a thief and a cardmaster,she has short blonde hair with brown streaks in it,she likes to show flesh so she wears a bikini top and hotpants then over that were ripped fishnets over that...She is the dippy blonde kinda person,she is forgetful but is caring,she posses something which is rare throughout her world.She uses magic cards during battle which can control enemies or cast magic on them.  
  
In another world...  
  
''bye...aww fine leave me to lock up''  
  
She shuts the door and locks it,she turns round and see's a tall dark figure in front of her  
  
''heya your late are'nt you''the man says  
  
''dont scare me like that Tancred,you freaked me out''  
  
They start walking to the car  
  
''oh crap i forgot something wait here''  
  
''oh come on crimson,hurry up''shouts tancred  
  
Crimson is a thoughtfull girl who puts others before her.She has long brown hair to the bottom of her back,she is shy towards people and works in a theatre.Her life is about to change.  
  
Crimson walks to the the door and starts to unlock it,she hears chuckling in the shadows and turns round to the laugh very slowly  
  
''Hey,little kids are'nt supposed to be out at this time of night''says crimson  
  
The little boy walks up to her and shows her a book and opens it  
  
''huh?!?''  
  
A bright flash covers Crimson  
  
''AAAAARRGRGRHGH''  
  
The light consumes Crimson,the little boy closes the book and dissapears along with crimson....  
  
(chocobo stadium)  
  
''Hey,what am i doing,yeah i can see the field but what am i-''  
  
''Tanze your supposed to keep the other chocobo's from winning''says joni  
  
Tanze..Tanze is a red mage who likes to look after herself and does'nt like getting dirty.She has caught the eye of the leader of the clan faction.she has a red outfit with a hat,and uses a sword for battles.She has long black hair with white ribbon plaited into parts of her hair.Tanze is forgetfull aswell,but inside no-one knows what's going on in her mind.  
  
''ohhhh,right,what magic dont chocobo's like?''asked Tanze  
  
''ANYTHING''shouted Lye  
  
Now Lye is a crazy airship driver who chases women he does'nt even know.Lye has long blonde hair tied into a ponytail.He wears an all one outfit all black with chains across his chest.He is the tallest out of the clan.  
  
Kai is waiting vigoursly and is ready to go.  
  
''one minute to go ,folks''shouts the commentator  
  
''hmph..this sucks can i just leave here''asks lyllia  
  
Lyllia is an 22 yr old ilrian he has shoulder lengnth grey choppy hair,he can be often moody but is looked up to in the clan as an older advice giver but does'nt like being called that he has an bow and arrow for his weapon he wears thick clothes as he cannot sense hot or cold.  
  
''No,stay and watch nyall (the leader of the clan faction)''says Kai ''i know he is up to summit,he is strange''  
  
''GET READY,ANDDDDDDD GO''  
  
Kai jumps in front of the race but the two guys from earlier are catching up to him.  
  
''TANZE''all the clan shout  
  
''oh...yeah''  
  
She casts fire onto the running field  
  
''hehe''says Kai  
  
His chocobo is out in front by miles now,the other two guys are out of the race as there chocobo's panicked and ran off.  
  
''Kai is well out in front he is gonna win this folks,AND YES HE HAS WON THIS,HE IS GOING TO NYALL'S HOME TOWN OF LEGENDISTY.''  
  
''hey,woh nyall is moving he has a summit in his hand and he is running to Kai...oh wait he is congratulating him''says joni  
  
Elsewhere a light flashes in the sky and crimson falls onto the ground.  
  
''owwwww''she gets to her knees and then turns round and sits down.She looks around her to see that she is next to a mini waterfall and that it leads onto a small thin river,there are trees to the left of her and a cliff behind her.Then she looks at herself....she has totally changed,her hair is sholder lenght long and spikey then the rest of her hair is tied into two parts,plaited and wrapped in white ribbon.Her clothes have changed she has skin tight grey trousers on with reds belts tied onto them.then she has two chains crossing her waist.Her top is green with oriental flowers on it with two long strands on the bottom wrapping round her stomach and has a bikini top under neath her top.  
  
''What the???...i was'nt dressed like this''  
  
Meanwhile,Nyall was still congratulating Kai  
  
''yes,yes i will do my best for the big race in two weeks time''said kai  
  
''good,and it was a great win and i dont know what sent that fire off..anyway i wish you good luck okay''replied Nyall.  
  
''hehe'' Kai see's the light in the back ground ''i'm going for a walk now to...erm...relax my thoughts''  
  
Kai walks off.  
  
Crimson hears a growl,she looks behind her but no-one there,she looks forward agian and see's a dog type creature but it looked different from a normal dog,it has stiff fur and it was red.The dog pounced on her.she grabbed onto its ankle's and tried pushing it away because it was trying to bite her face off.  
  
''HE...HELP....PLEASE SOMEONE..ANYONE..hmph..''  
  
Kai came ran up the pathway to see what was happening.  
  
Crimson saw him  
  
''PLEASE HELP''shouted Crimson  
  
Kai got one of his energy guns out and shot the dog in it's ribs.....the dog fell to the floor.Crimson got up and ran over to Kai.  
  
''What the hell was that?''asked crimson  
  
''Haha,you've never seen a fiend before?''replied Kai  
  
''Fiend?''  
  
''Haha you are funny are'nt you''  
  
''Hey where am i?''asked crimson  
  
''your in Zacchaeus''  
  
Crimson looked at him blankly.  
  
''ohhhh,erm....so what's your name?''asked Kai  
  
''Crimson,hehe and you are?''  
  
''Kai,i've just done a race erm...where are you from?''  
  
''L.A''  
  
Kai looked shocked   
  
''what?what?''  
  
Kai responded'' No way you could of come from there''  
  
''why not?''asked crimson  
  
''Beca-''  
  
End of chapter 1 


End file.
